


小巷

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 路罗短打 野合 舔穴 后入 警服 情趣皮衣
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 野合 舔穴 后入 警服 情趣皮衣





	小巷

**Author's Note:**

> 野合 舔穴 后入 警服 情趣皮衣

高大的男人裹着黑色的风衣从酒店后门行色匆匆的出来，随后酒店里就传来凌乱的枪响，还能听见警察们“不许动！”的喊声。男人加快脚步在脏乱的小巷中穿行，似乎对着一带十分熟悉。

在拐进第二个小巷时男人突然停住了脚步，他缓缓举起了双手，因为他的脑后抵上了一把枪。拿枪的人用枪管点了点男人的后脑，示意他继续向前走，然后男人就被反拧着一支手臂压在昏暗小巷的墙上，男人举起另一只手臂贴在墙上示意自己不会反抗，脸颊贴着冰冷的墙壁，枪管顺着后脑向下移动，男人的呼吸不可避免的加重，身为警局卧底的罗，大脑开始疯狂运转，自己到底哪里露出了破绽？身后的人是怎么从警察的包围中逃出来的？

该死的，来接应的警察呢？随着枪管的下移，罗在心里咒骂。枪管沿着罗的脖颈向下，插入宽松的风衣后领，然后把风衣从罗的肩头一边拉下，罗的身体瞬间僵住了，他里面……

身后的人似乎也被罗的穿着惊住了，男人的风衣下面只穿了一件十分暴露的连体皮衣，整个肩背都裸露在外，只有后腰被衣服遮盖，繁复的纹身和流畅的肌肉线条相得益彰。冰冷的枪管贴着脊柱向下，带着色情意味的缓慢下移，身处枪口下的危机感让罗下意识的绷紧肌肉。可惜不管罗在心里怎么咒骂这个精虫上脑的白痴都不能阻止身后人的动作。

罗被压的更紧，乳尖只隔着一层薄薄的皮衣贴在墙上，身后的人整个覆了上来，手掌也握住罗敏感的侧腰，温热的呼吸打到罗的肩背，轻飘飘的亲吻落在后颈。罗却陡然松了口气，他整个人都放松下来，男人低低的笑起来，然后带着威胁意味地对身后人说：“好玩吗？草帽当家的。”

“尼嘻嘻嘻，不愧是特拉男。”手枪早就收回枪袋，路飞松开压制罗的手，笑眯眯地看着自己的男友转过来面向自己。风衣的腰带因为刚才路飞的玩笑散开，路飞这才得以看到罗这身衣服的全貌。皮衣下面又紧又窄，只勉强把男人下身包裹起来，皮衣紧贴着勾勒出劲瘦的腰线，料子只包裹住一半腰身，露出一半肋骨。深深的V领露出结实的胸肌，胸围似乎不太贴合，从侧面隐隐看得见男人深红的乳尖。

路飞的视线顺着上移，然后紧紧地盯着男人金色的眼睛。罗被路飞炙热的视线看得格外羞耻，抬手捂住男孩的大眼。  
“你不是在出别的任务？草帽当家的。”  
“任务提前完成啦，我特意过来接特拉男……”路飞一边说着一边往男人身上贴，一手扯下罗的手臂，一手去勾男人的脖颈。还穿着警服的男孩，踮起脚去亲吻他高大的爱人。

罗顺从的低头加深这个亲昵的吻，路飞的手掌不老实地在男人身上摸索，隔着皮衣揉捏男人的肌肉，罗被他摸得腰软，手臂搭在男孩肩上。路飞把罗勉强挂在臂弯上的风衣提到他肩膀上，再次把罗压在墙上。路飞的手掌顺着腰线抚到大腿，隔着黑色丝袜揉捏大腿内侧的软肉，小巷里满是两位警官接吻和喘息的色情声音。

男孩迫不及待的把罗袒露的胸乳含进口中，用舌尖拨开碍事的皮衣，婴儿喝奶一样急切地把脸埋进罗的胸口，毛茸茸的黑发磨蹭锁骨，罗的手腕被路飞牢牢抓住，只能由着男孩胡闹。“哈…草帽当家的…换个地方…”罗难耐地仰起头，小声和路飞商量。

路飞深深地吸吮了一下罗印上齿痕的乳尖，然后才抬头看向罗。手掌摸到男人被皮衣紧紧束缚的下身揉按起来，“我喜欢这儿！”路飞眼睛亮晶晶的看他，又拉长声音甜蜜地叫他。罗被路飞盯得无力招架，只能顺着男孩的意放松身体。罗伸出手拉住路飞脖颈上的领带，低头凑到男孩耳边，舌尖缓慢地舔过耳廓，  
“那就快点，蒙奇警官。”

小警官被撩拨地耳尖泛红，抬手勾起男人穿着丝袜的大腿，挤进男人两腿之间，含含糊糊地嘟囔：“快不了了。”男人的一条腿挂在男孩臂弯里，只能伸手扶住路飞的肩膀，他扣着男孩的后脑重新把胸膛送到男孩口中。路飞一边舔咬罗的乳肉，一边摸索着脱罗的衣服，路飞急得不行，手上却怎么也脱不下来，甚至把腰部那里的衣服撕开一块也没成功。罗在路飞进一步破坏这件衣服之前摁住了路飞的手掌。

男孩抬起头又气又可怜地看着罗，罗被路飞的表情逗得发笑，他低头亲吻小男友气鼓鼓的脸颊肉，“换个姿势，草帽当家的。”

没有月亮的深夜，从阴暗的小巷里传来闷闷的呻吟声，路飞单膝跪在地下，手掌揉捏男人裸露出的挺翘臀肉，屁股后面的皮料被路飞拢成一条，勒进男人的股沟，随着臀肉在男孩手下的分开合拢，泛着水光的肉穴若隐若现。男孩凑近亲吻，舌尖压着布料舔舐，向深处钻去，罗口中咬着自己的手指，也隐隐泄出带着哭腔的呻吟。

穿着暴露的男人和正在为他口交的警官，要是有好事的记者路过，瞧见这淫乱的场景，那“蒙奇警官深夜召妓，与男妓大胆野合”的新闻怕是要瞬间传遍全城。可惜今夜的记者都在报道刚才的大案，没人有时间来这隐蔽的小巷瞧上一眼。

“哈啊…不行了…”罗终于忍耐不住在小警官灵活的口舌下求饶，男人被弄得几乎无力扒住墙壁，男孩这才起身揽住罗的腰。路飞一只手顺着衣服腰上的破洞探入，抚摸男人结实的腹肌，另一只手拨开男人股沟里被拉扯松垮的皮料，小警官早就勃起的性器紧跟着挤进男人被玩弄松软的后穴。

突然的插入让罗呻吟出声，路飞一边在男人的后穴中顶弄一边啃咬罗结实的背肌，在性感的纹身上留下红痕和齿印。深入皮衣里的手掌揉捏了一会罗手感极好的腹肌，就不满足的下移，略过敏感的耻骨握住了男人硬得流水的性器。路飞娴熟的撸动起来，拇指蹭过敏感的顶端，逼得男人在自己怀里颤抖。

罗被小警官压在墙上操干，乳尖也被压着摩擦，胸前，下身，后穴的快感一起袭来，眼泪不受控制的顺着眼角落下，男人断断续续地哽咽起来。路飞听了男人的声音更加兴奋，又深又重的撞击那一点，手上给罗的抚慰也加快了速度，随着罗的呻吟越来越高亢，终于两个人一起射了出来。

罗的下身狼狈不堪，前后都是白浊，顺着腿根流下来，打湿了黑色的丝袜。路飞笑嘻嘻的抱住罗，惦着脚把男人往怀里搂，罗抱住路飞脸颊泛红，低下头把眼泪都蹭到他的警服上。做完了男人才醒过神，在外面穿成这样，还被小男友压着操得泣不成声，这实在是太让人不好意思了。

路飞黏糊糊的亲吻罗的耳尖，也不知道嘟囔了些什么，哄的罗哑着嗓子笑起来。小警官也跟着嘻嘻嘻地笑，然后就用风衣把罗和自己罩起来，两个人躲在衣服底下交换了一个甜蜜的吻。


End file.
